The Darkness Inside
by SuperCooper101
Summary: AU after Shadow Kiss. When Rose leaves to hunt Dimitri something happens, something changes her, something that leaves a darkness inside of her, threatening to take over. She goes back to the Academy to protect Moroi princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the last of the Dragomir line, after spending three years away. Now Rose must face her past, and battle for her, and her family's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**AN: So this is just something I thought of while reading these books, it really irritated me how Rose seemed to not have been affected by "killing" the man she loved, so I decided to write this. I to plan on continuing it. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some people stay for a while, and give us a deeper understanding of what is truly important in this life. They touch our souls. We gain strength strength from the footprints they have left on our hearts and we will never ever be the same." -unknown author

Rosemarie Hathaway stood in front of the cold iron gates, maybe for the last time. She knew that it would hurt Lissa, but this was something she needed to do. She had a made a promise, and she intended to keep it, even if it meant losing everything else she held close. Rose knew the toll this would take on everyone, on herself. Standing in front of the gates, towering above her, the last barrier between her and the real world. It was surreal, what she was doing. It's not like she was breaking any rules, it was just frowned upon, seriously frowned upon. She was after all, leaving her charge all alone. No, that isn't true, Lissa still had Christian, and Adrian. Lissa would never be alone, not the last surviving Dragomir. Lissa would never be alone again.

Rose took a deep breath in, feeling the cool autumn breeze on her skin, blowing her hair away from her face. If one looked close enough they would see the weight thrust upon the young 18 year old. **(Someone please correct me if I'm wrong about her age) **Her face showed the battles that she had been through,the horrors she had seen. Her eyes opened as she heard a twig snapping behind her, shinning with a mixture of regret and determination. One could say she had her guardian face on, if one didn't know Rose.

Lissa did though. She maybe knew Rose better than anyone else, Rose definitely knew her better than anyone else. Lissa's mind was filled with worry, she had a feeling this day would come, she just hoped that it wouldn't have happened so soon. The Moroi had felt that something was off in Rose, there was a darkness there that wasn't before. Lissa couldn't feel Rose through the bond, it didn't work like that. It was more of a gut feeling, one that you know is true, but are not sure what makes it true.

Lissa looked at Rose, really looked at her, examined every little wrinkle on her face. The young princess hadn't noticed before, but Rose looked haggard, completely worn out. Lissa's concern only grew for her best friend. "Stop worrying Lis, I can feel it from here." Rose's voice cut through Lissa's thoughts, making her jump slightly.

Truth be told, that wasn't the only thing that Rose was getting from Lissa. Ever since Lissa had been using more and more of her spirt, Rose had been feeling more and more of the reproductions. She had this darkness hat was swelling inside of her, growing and growing. Rose knew it was only a matter of time before it exploded out of her. She was a time bomb, and she was going to take everyone and thing out with her. She couldn't let that happen, she also couldn't let Lissa go crazy and start to hurt herself again. She would gladly give her life for Lissa's, but that didn't mean she was a martyr, she didn't want to die. She had a mission to complete, and she was going to see it through.

"Please." Lissa's soft voice cut Rose's heart, there was so much vulnerability, so much pain, it was hard for Rose to bare. Rose closed her eyes, breathing deeply, getting her emotions under control. Lissa walked closer to Rose, slowly reaching her hand out to touch Rose's shoulder. Rose couldn't let that happen, she loved Lissa so much, she couldn't imagine what she would do with herself if she let anything happen to Lissa. Rose knew that leaving would hurt Lissa, but staying would be worse. The dhampire knew that she couldn't do anything to help Lissa if she stayed, in the state of mind that she was in at the moment, it would only hurt Lissa.

"I can't, you know I can't. I have to do this," Rose's voice got stronger and colder as she went on. "Lis, you know I love you, I love you so much. You're my sister in every way but blood, and leaving you kills me, but staying will only kill me faster." Her voice softened, as she turned around to face Lissa. The young Moroi was close to tears, the hurt clearly written across her face.

Lissa couldn't believe what Rose was saying, she was actually going to leave St. Vladimir's. Leave her. It hurt, the betrayal was like a knife to the stomach. After everything that they had been through together, Rose was just going to leave her for some guy. Lissa was getting mad, furious even. "After everything we've been through! You're just going to leave after everything that's happened, after everything we've been though together." Lissa was shouting, probably attracting the attention of the guardians posted at the gate, but she didn't care. "You-you're leaving me for some guy." Lissa's voice cracked. She looked down at her feet, tears streaming down her checks, dropping down to the ground below.

"If-when, I come back I'll explain it to you. You'll be able to understand why I need to do this. I can't just leave him out there. I have to do what I was born to do," Lissa was very aware of the slip-up Rose had made, it made her heart ache. She looked back up at Rose. The damper's face was unreadable, but her eyes were a different story, there were a million emotions running through them; the most prominent, by far, was determination, for what Lissa didn't know. She could see that Rose wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. "Fine, goodbye Rose, and good luck on you're little suicide mission." She turned her back on Rose, heading back to the school. She walked a few feet, looking back only to see that Rose hadn't moved. In a whisper she added, "I hope you know what you're giving up for him." Knowing Rose would hear her, she took off walking back to the stone-walled school. Tears falling freely to the snow-covered ground.

Rose could feel how much Lissa was hurting, she closed her eyes and swallowed, "Be careful Lis, I will come back." Knowing the wind would carry her words to their desired destination. She turned back toward the gates, stepping closer to them. She tool a deep breath, steeling her nerves, pushing away all Lissa's thoughts. She pushed open the gates, nodding to the guardian stationed there. She slowly stepped over the threshold, into the outside world.

Her eyes flashed, I'm coming for you Dimitri, and I'm going to kill you.

**Thanks for reading, if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please notify me.**

**-M**


	2. Author's Note

**AN:PLEASE READ.**

**Now, I know how much these suck, but I really needed to write this. I personally never read these, but I thank anyone who does read this. First off, I just want to say thank you to anyone who made it this far and is still reading. Second I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories for a while. I plan on updating all of them very soon.**

**READ: IF YOU READ ANYTHING READ THIS: ****I want to thank all of those people in our armed forces. **

**In any country around the world. Thank you for risking your lives for your country, for protecting the people. Your honor and bravery knows no bounds. So please, if you see anyone that is in your countries armed forces, thank them for keeping you safe. Remember that they risk their lives to keep you safe.**

**I thank all those in the United States of America's armed forces: Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, Cost Guard, Homeland Security, CIA, NSA, FBI, etc. (Those last ones aren't technically armed forces, but I feel that I should thank them)**

**Lt. Commander Rand McNally was a top gun in the US Navy.**

**He was my mom's best friend in law school. He passed away twenty years ago in a routine training course (I guess that's what they call it)****. He and his copilot bravely risked their lives for their country, but ended up paying the highest price. Rand McNally is only one of many to pass while doing what he loved, keeping the peace.**

**So, lastly, just think about your own countries armed forces and what they do to protect you from any who want to harm you and your country. **

**Thank you, **

**M**


End file.
